Halloween
by xXDarkAngelLoveXx
Summary: The whole Naruto goes to a party at Ten-ten's house. what secrets will be revealed about them while there there.
1. Chapter 1

" WOA! Ten-Ten's house is HUGE!!

Sakura smiled at Naruto as they made there way up to the entrance for Ten-Ten's Halloween party.

" I can't believe that her parents are actually letting her have this party!" Naruto said in awe.

" There not." Kiba replied. " There out of town for the weekend."

Hinata seemed un-settled by this fact.

" Will we get in trouble? I don't want papa to be mad at me."

"Relax Hinata. Theres no way they'll catch us."Naruto said re-assuringly.

Hinata blushed a little. She had had a crush on Naruto for a while now.

The gang reached the front door and gave it three loud knocks. There call was answered by a small-ish girl with big brown eyes that was wearing the best witches costume that money could buy.

" Hi Ten-ten. sorry where a little late." Kiba said

" Hi everyone...nice costume by the way Kiba."

" I'm glad you think so, i made it myself."

" Its good, but i never pictured you in a chipmunk costume before."

Kiba frownded.

" I'ts supposed to be a wolf..."

" I thought it was a squirrel." Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear.

Sakura giggled as Ten-Ten showed them into the house. There were oos and aas about the group as ten-ten's house was the fanciest they'd ever seen, with its high walls and arched ceilings. It even had two or thee chandeliers about the place and a few stained glass windows. It was actually much like the classical spooky house form horror movies and the perfect place for a Halloween party.

" So what do we do first?" Asked Naruto still looking around.

" Well since everyone's not here yet...what about a little spin the bottle truth or dare?"

everyone nodded in agreement.

" Good. " Ten-Ten smiled, But her expression suddenly became serious. " But first let me tell you about the one rule of this party." she continued. " what ever you do...do not, I repeat DO NOT, go to the attic. Do you understand?"

Mostly everyone nodded, except Naruto who was naturally curious.

" Why?" he asked.

Ten-Ten faced him with a hard look on her face.

" Lets just say that you don't want to die a horrible and tragic death. ok?"

This was obviously meant to scare Naruto out of going up but it completely back fired. Instead it only made him more curious.

They were all interrupted by a loud knock at the door witch ten-ten rushed to open. It was a tall boy with long hair and non-exzisant pupils.

" Hi Neji" Ten-Ten said, blushing a little. " Come in"

" Your late brother" Hinata frowned.

" Hyuugas are never late. every one else is just early." he replied.

" So how about this spin the bottle game then?" Kiba asked getting mildly bored of standing around

" Oh yea."

Ten-Ten led everyone through the massave house out into the back yard witch already had a bonfire blazing.

everyone sat down in a circle with the bonfire backing backing Kiba.

" What about the bottle?" asked Sakura.

Ten-Ten pulled out a beer bottle form a cooler.

" Fastest drinker?" she asked.

to everyones supprise, Hinata cautiously raised her hand.

Ten-ten raised one eyebrow.

" Are you _sure_? "

Hinata nodded and Ten-ten handed over the bottle. All eyes were on Hinata now. Even Shino's despite the fact that you usually couldn't tell where he was looking.

Hinata was staring the bottle down, then flicked te cover off with her surprisingly tough thumb. She paused to look down the neak of the bottle.

_" She cant do this." _Naruto thought. _" Mabye I should..."_

But before he could finish his thought, Hinata had already tilted her head back and put the mouth of the bottle too her own. The bottle was draining faster than even Couji could drain a bottle. within five seconds it was empty. Kiba's mouth dropped open and Naruto was wide eyed. A small sigh came form Hinata as she placed the bottle on its side, ready to start the game.

" Who goes first?" she asked. "I'm kickin' to start." she said clearly drunk.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but then shut it again. he decided it was best not to anger Hinata so he just spun the bottle.

" Finally " Said a voice form behind them.

They all turned to reveal Shikamaru leaning on the wall with Termari at his side.

" I thought you guys would never start."

They exchanged quick hellos with everyone, then sat down to play as well.

"Sooooooo" said Kiba in a mischievous manner. " you guys on a date? :3"

Termari blushed a litte.

" No, we just met up on the way here is all"

" Uh-hu, we all soooooo believe you." Kiba said Sarcastically.

Hinata and Sakura giggled. There was a knock at the door witch ten-ten went to awnser.

" Hey look! The bottle stopped!" Said Naruto enthusiastically .

Everyone turned to see. The bottle was now on it side, facing directly towards Neji Hyuuga.

Naruto had an expression on his face witch said, _aww did goin be sooooo good!_

" Truth or dare Neji."

" Truth" he replied. " I don't feel like gettng up to do a dare."

Naruto's expression changed to a sour one, he obviously wanted Neji to pick dare.

" Alright fine." he said " Concerning the subject Ten-Ten..."

Neji's face went a little red as a hush fell over the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

" So Neji...do you like her?"

Neji took no time in hesitating.

" No i don't. Shes a little too impulsive for my taste."

Naruto was amazed at how frank he was with his awnser. He really thought that there was something going on between them, But it didn't seem so now. Everyone looked a little disappointed with his anwser, but things brightened up once ten-ten returned with the next guest. Kiba's jaw dropped for the second time tat evening and Sakura burst out laughing. Shikamaru shook his head and Termari just giggled a little.

" Hi everyone."

Nobody moved except for ten-ten who went back to join the circle. Finally Sakura spoke up.

"Ino...what the HELL are you wearing?"

Ino smirked.

" Do you like it? I made it myself. Its really original don't you think?"

" Yea, for a slut!" Kiba replied.

" O come now, its not that bad."

" Ino, your dress is made completely out of condoms!!" Sakura yelled.

" I won't ask where you got that many." Shikamaru said while shaking his head again.

Ino giggled.

" By the way, what happened to Hinata?"

Kiba was about to say something but Shino just put his arm on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Back to the game." Termari protested. " Whose turn is it?"

" Mine!" Kiba yelled.

" Its my turn." Sakura interupted.

"No its Not, where going clockwise."

" Says who?"

" Says me!"

" Well I say we go counter clockwise."

In the time it took Kiba and Sakura to work up an argument, the bottle was already spinning by the force of Shikamaru's hand. It bounced of a pebble imbedded in the dirt and landed with its mouth facing Kiba.

" YES!" Kiba proclaimed.

Sakura sat back and crossed her armes.

" Truth or da-"

" DARE!" Kiba shouted.

" Alright then wild child."

Shikamaru pointed a finger to a figure coming down the road.

" There."

Kiba looked baffled.

" Who is _that ?_" He asked.

" Tsunade out for her nightly strolls." replied

" So?"

"So, tonight she is not just Tsunade, she's your target."

" So you want me to throw a water balloon at her or something?"

Shikamaru gave a demonic smile.

" Ah, if only you had gotten off that easy my friend ."

He gave a sinister little chuckle

" Just tell us!!" cried Termari

" Ok, fine..."

He tuned to Kiba.

" Kiba...I dare you to run up to Tsunade, kiss her and squeeze her boobs.

" HAAAAAAAAAAAA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Naruto fell back so that he was litterily Rolling On Floor Laughing.

" OOO MYYYY GOOOOOOD!! Shikamaru that was MEAN!!"

" Thank you Termari...Its a gift."

Ten-ten was reeling, Sakura was pounding the ground with her fist, and even Neji and Shino Managed a smile. Everyone was in a good mood...everyone that is , except Kiba who was sitting there with his arms folded utterly refusing the dare.

" You have to Kiba. You were dared."

" no."

" Come on."

" no!"

" Please!!"

" NO!!"

" Leave him Naruto. " Shikamaru said with a sour look on his face. I didn't really think that he could do it anyway.

Shikamaru layed the simplest bait trap of them all, and Kiba still fell for it.

" Who says i can't do it.?"

" Well its pretty obvious since you wont. Its seems to me that your just scared is all. Whose turn is it to spin?"

Without further ado, Kiba got up and started running towards Tsunade at full speed. There were wispers of " o my gosh" and " i cant believe he's actually going to do it." Shikamaru was watching with a satisfied look on his face.

" Shhhhh! Hes talking to her!!" Sakura said, sounding excited.

There was a pause

" He- I think he- YES! He just did it!"

Kiba was skipping proudly back to the group with his hands out- streached for hi 5s.

" THAT WAS AWESOME KIBA!" came Termari's voice.

The whole gang gave him hi5s except, for Naruto who was holding out a Shaking finger.

" Whats the matter Naruto?" asked a triumphant Kiba.

" R- Ru- "

Everyone turned turned to where Naruto was pointing. To thier horror, this action revealed a charing, red faced Tsunade who didnt look like she was in the mood for a lecture.

" RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!"


End file.
